Come Back
by kyeriakhalid and Shizune
Summary: Sequel to Reigns of Lies Someone revive the project LIVED and tyson, emily, olivier and spencer's friends are indanger chapter 4 up! former as crescente nuwedes
1. chapter one

Crescente nuwedes: hello I'm back for the sequel!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                   It's been a long time since the last mission. The four Tyson, Emily, Olivier and Spencer return to their respective places but still do missions together. But there is a mission, a mission that is familiar. A mission that is connected to the mission LIVED.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          " I wonder why Mr. Dickenson wants with us Kenny?"

          " I don't know Hillary but I'm surprised that Mr. Dickenson didn't contact Tyson." Kenny answered.

          " Your right Mr. Dickenson always contacts Tyson first." Hillary agreed.

          " Well will find out when we talk to Mr. Dickenson?" Kenny said.

          " Funny thing why do we have to go to America?" Hillary said.

          " I don't know?" Kenny answered.

They arrived at the door. Both of them hesitate to open the door. Hillary was about to knock but she opened the door instead and saw….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          At the secret headquarters.

          " Are they already?"

          " Yes Mam we already input in but…"

          " But?"

          " We don't have enough information we need the diskette."

          " Yes Mam we need the diskette but it was lost as I remember."

          " Well the BBA has something to do with it and they know that will move soon as possible when we complete the information we been looking for they will move."

          " That means that we should get the diskette before they do."

          " Yes we should get the diskette or they could do it for us."

          " What?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          " Umm hi I never though you guys will be here?" Hillary said.

          " Hi too! Well it seems that Mr. Dickenson is late. Where's Tyson?" Max asked.

          " Umm… how should we say it?" Kenny said as he looks around and Hillary did the same.

           " Hey where are Spencer, Emily and Olivier?" Hillary asked.

          " We don't know where they are." Enrique said.

Suddenly the door burst and revealing two persons who are very exhausted.

          " Tyson! Olivier!" Lee shouted.

          " Hi! Guys" Olivier said a little winded.

          " Hey guys! Hurry up their here already!" Tyson shouted.

          " Okay! Will be there for a minute!" a familiar voice shouted back.

          " Well… please sit down while Olivier prepare tea for us." Tyson offered the others.

          " Umm sure."

          " I wonder what taking Mr. Dickenson?" Spencer said while entering the room together with Emily.

          " Maybe he wants us to tell them something before he show up?" Emily suggested.

          " Im-pos-si-dle!" Spencer dictated.

          " Is NOT!" Emily shouted and they begun to fight.

          " Their acting weird." Robert commented.

          " Yeah." Kai agreed.

          " Don't mind them… they always fight the nonsense topics. Here!" Olivier offered the tea.

          " Anyone of you know why Mr. Dickenson called us?" Michael asked. With that Spencer and Emily stopped fighting and look at each other then to Michael with worried eyes in Emily. Tyson and Olivier exchange glances. Mrs. Judy was now curious to their responses.

          " Well…" Tyson begun and everyone look at him except Olivier, Emily and Spencer.

Then suddenly Mr. Dickenson arrived.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Exams will be coming soon so that's all I could think of Read and Review.   PS. Give some pairing for the others except for

                    Tyson/ Kai

                    Max/ Rei

                    Olivier/ Enrique

                    Tala/ Spencer


	2. chapter two

Crescente nuwedes; hello I'm back! I was getting bored of writing this story so I might update sooner or later to finish this fic. And rest for awhile.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Umm… good morning Mr. Dickenson!" Max said.

" Good morning to you too Max. Will you please sit down I have something to tell you guys concerning about your safety." Mr. Dickenson said.

" And what about our safety?" Tala asked.

" Its seems that the BBA organization found something that is very intruging about your bit beast." Mr. Dickenson said.

" Meaning endangering our life and our bit beast again and I'll bet its grandpa." Kai said.

" Yes, Kai it will endanger your life and your bit beast again but…" Mr. Dickenson trailed off.

" But?" Kai said while raising an eyebrow.

" It's not Voltaire who is behind this but somebody else am I right Mr. Dickenson?" Spencer said.

" Your correct Spencer the organization who started its been after the bit beast world for a long time and I think they call themselves LIVED?" Mr. Dickenson said.

" WHAT!!!?" Spencer and Emily shouted and Olivier almost drop the tray but Enrique help him.

" He said that LIVED started it!" Michael repeated.

" I…. I…. I…." Tyson stuttered.

" Tyson you okay?" Kenny asked.

" Y… yeah." Tyson replied.

" Who's this Lived anyway?" Rei say curiously.

" An organization you don't want to know." Spencer suddenly spoke out.

" Do you know this organization Spencer?" Brain asked.

" Ummm…. I…." Spencer stuttered.

" Nice going duffos!" Emily said then stomped at Spencer's foot.

" Ouch!!" with that Tyson and Olivier suddenly burst out laughing and received a glare.

" Not funny you two!" Spencer spat out.

" Whatever!" Olivier said " well since clumsy here already gave you a clue. Yes, we know something and Mr. Dickenson told us we should work with you and our leader agree to it."

" Wait! When you mean WE you mean you, Spencer and Emily and whose your leader?" Lee said.

" TYSON!!!!" Spencer, Emily and Olivier shouted all at once. And the others seems to be in shocked even Tyson's dad and Grandpa.

" Next time Mr. Dickenson I'm not working with then their too nosy." Tyson said while standing up.

" You always say that but you never meant it." Emily cleared.

" I know, I know. Anyway we'll give you guys information about LIVED." Tyson said then continue. " LIVED has been trying to go to the other world meaning the bit beast world. They already found some information about it three years ago but we…"

" We stopped them from reaching their goal and in the end we lost the diskette." Emily ended.

" What's inside the diskette?" Mariah asked.

" I think I know." Bruce said ( Bruce Kinomiya is Tyson's dad) " Is that diskette called the red disk?"

The four nodded.

" That diskette contains lots of valuable informations about the bit beast world and also its has a valuable connection thru humans who owns the bit beast power.

With that they talked for hours concerning what will they do. ( actually I got bore writing the stuff so on with the villain's meeting)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Is everything already on plan?"

" Yes all we need is for them to move."

" Make sure you don't fail me like Mr. Yamagi did."

" I'll never dream of failing you." ' Of course after I'm done with you that is.' She thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Phew! Exams are over and now were completing some requirements meaning it will take awhile for me to update.    

P.S Give some pairing for the others except for

                Tyson/ Kai

                Max/ Rei

                Olivier/ Enrique

                Tala/ Spencer

And make it a wise decision. And Rumi-chan the pairings you gave me was shocking but it was really nice! Sorry if I'm not going to use it! sorry


	3. chapter three

CN: hello!!! Here's another chapter!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

        " Sir I think that one of the kids might know something about the prophecy."

        " Yes I know but we better be sure and I think Mr. Granger knows something about the red disk."

        " What about it sir?"

        " We need some little information about it and do you believe that the tape is still missing?"

        " Yes sir none of the BBA government agents has found it."

        " Think again if the tape is missing they should already found it by now because they search everywhere."

        " Yes, but what do you mean?"

        " Its simple someone has the tape and he also has the red disk."

        " He?… did you mean…"

        " Yes, he has the red diskette it didn't fall if it did they should find it but they didn't Nicka."

        " Yes sir… I now understand what your saying."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

        " I don't get it. Since when did you guys know about this organization?" Kenny asked.

        " Since our last mission we all got in touch again since it's a big case but sometime we work in pairs or alone." Emily answered.

        " I still don't believe Tyson's is your leader." Hilary said.

        " Hey grandpa." Tyson said ignoring Hilary.

        " Yeah?"

        " I was wondering if you know about Uncle accident?" Tyson asked.

        " Yes I know, it's a pity he fell down in the cliff and his daughter also died. Too bad no one know the cause how did he fall down a cliff and his daughter died." Grandpa said.

        " Yes I also receive that Takeru is a very nice person." Bruce said.

        " Come too think of it. He help many people who are poor and in need." Ren said.

        " Yeah some nice guy." Emily spat out.

        " What do you mean?" Bruce said angrily.

        " His the one who stole the red disk and tries to conquer the two worlds." Spencer said.

        " Even Macki is shocked when she saw that her foster father was the one whose behind the stupid mission." Olivier said.

        " I can't believe that and what do you mean foster father?" Ren said.

        " Macki… Macki was… She was… how could I saw this?" Tyson said.

        " Just say it already!!!" Hilary shouted.

        " Okay!! I will! Uncle just raise Macki and His the one who took her from mother!" Tyson shouted.

        " Whhaaattt?" Ren said.

        " That's not possible." Bruce said.

        "  But its possible Bruce. Takeru is the one who killed your wife Naomi and kidnapped Tyson for awhile." Mr. Dickenson said.

        " Macki was my daughter….. Darn it I didn't even know." Bruce said.

        " Dad don't blame yourself." Ren said.

        " I also told her that she shouldn't blame herself…" Tyson murmur.

        " I think you guys will need a rest." Mrs. Judy said.

        " And tomorrow morning will group ourselves." Tyson added.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Did you like or not please R&R!!! 


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTES

Author Notes:

        I'll be giving guys a chance who will be pair up their must be six in one group and you could also give me some more pairings okay here's a list:

Tyson         Spencer      Lee           Olivier        Michael      Mrs. Judy            Kenny  

Rei            Tala           Gary          Enrique       Emily         Mr. Tate 

Max          Bryan         Mariah       Robert        Steve         Bruce 

Kai            Ian            Kevin         Johnny       Eddie         Hilary 

Thank for your cooperation and I'll see what can I do to your choices!!!

                                                                      Crescente Nuwedes 


	5. chapter four

Crescente nuwedes: Hello I'm back sorry for updating late hehehe?!

Lhimie: Actually you never wanted to update anyway!

Yasuro Tasumi: She just wants to sleep throughout summer Lhimie

CN: Hey! Did not I have no more Internet card so I didn't update for a while!

Lhimie and YT: Yeah sure whatever!

CN: Fine don't believe me any way I like to thank Genna() for the wonderful pairings and groups! And I might change some of it…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

All of them went to bed after the conversation. But Tyson didn't go to his room he went outside the hotel room and went to the rooftop to think.

' Now I wonder who will I group together since Mrs. Judy and Mr. Tate will be going or will they stay together with dad, gramps, big brother and Mr. Dickenson…' Tyson thought for a while when he felt a soft breeze blew thru his face.

" Wow! I never thought it's beautiful here!" Tyson exclaimed.

He never thought that Kai was behind him when…

" You should be sleeping." Kai said.

" You too should be sleeping you know." Tyson said perfectly calmed.

" Nice view?"

" Yeah nice view… well this is new the great Kai starting a conversation." Tyson commented.

" Yeah so…"

" You should lighten a bit!" Tyson said.

        " How about no. Anyway there's a question I been meaning to asked you?" Kai said.

        " Sure why not?" Tyson said.

        " What kind of missions have you experience and what age you started and also have you know them when you met them?" Kai asked.

        " Curious aren't we?" Tyson replied laughing.

        " Just answer my question!" Kai said irritated.

        " Pesking aren't we sure why not but first answer mine before I tell you everything." Tyson said.

        " Sure what question is it? Make sure is not unimportant question." Kai said.

        " Okay! Sheeesh… are you and Tala still together?" Tyson asked staring at the city view.

An uncomfortable silence engulfed them but it was broke in ten minutes later.

        " No… not anymore." Kai answered breaking the silence between them.

        " Why? What happen between you two?" Tyson asked still staring at the view.

        " It didn't work out between us. A lot of insecurity surround us but were still friends." Kai said before falling into silence again.

With that they just stand there like a whole hour but its only for fifth teen minutes but this time Kai didn't broke the silent…

        " Well it's my turn to answered your question." Tyson said while turning his head so he was facing Kai with his smiles.

        " Don't leave any details." Kai snarled.

        " Okay!" Tyson exclaimed. " Its started when I was six years old I was playing in the park. And I saw a something there that's where everything change…"

_~~~~~~ FLASH BACK~~~~~~_

  _" What's this thing doing here?" a six year old boy wearing a six pockets baggy brown bags, white snickers, a yellow t-shirt underneath a red polo that's all button undo said._

_He saw a tape that was a little small for a tape recorder so he picks up the tape and put it inside his pocket. He was supposed to go when he saw a man up the tree, he shook his head and then look again but the man was gone. The boy shrugged it off and went home but while he was walking home he saw a different man infront of his house._

_        " Hello there!" the man said._

_        " Hello there too mister! May I asked what are you doing infront of my house?" the boy asked._

_        " I'm here to ask you a favor little boy." The man said._

_        " And what favor is it mister?" the boy asked again._

_        " A favor will change your future my son." The man said._

_        " That will change my future tell me who are you?" the boy said curiously._

_        " My name is Mr. Jonathan Gilbert my boy and you?" Mr. Gilbert said._

_        " Tyson, Tyson Kinomiya sir." Tyson said._

_~~~~~~~~ END FLASHBACK ~~~~~~~~_

        " I thought little kids shouldn't talk to strangers?" Kai said.

        " Well back then I was always curious about anything Kai." Tyson replied.

        " So that when you started you quest?" Kai question.

        " Yes, after I said yes it was hard and each passing day it became more harder and harder each passing second but I have fun and all but sometimes its hard to say a lie if your not use saying some lies." Tyson said.

        " What do you mean 'hard to say a lie'" Kai said.

        " I meant about the cuts, bruises and wounds you get in training. You have to tell them something you know. They will not believe you saying that you train becoming a spy or something." Tyson said.

        " How did you met Spencer, Olivier and Emily?" Kai question again.

        " I met Spencer during my last training and we became partners back then…" Tyson narrated.

_~~~~~~~ FLASH BACK ~~~~~~~_

_        " Remember if one member is down you should go back and help and if the member is capture they shouldn't anything that will endanger the mission got me!" the instructor yelled._

_        " Sir Yes Sir!" the children replied._

_        " Good! You are dismissed!" the instructor yelled again._

_With that the students left. When a certain boy was about to leave he was knock out to the floor by some students._

_        " Watch where your going!"_

_        " Yeah you better watch where your going so you won't end up dead!"_

_Then they laugh leaving the boy in the floor when the are gone he started picking up his things when._

_        " You shouldn't listen to what they say because what they say by the way my name is Tyson." Tyson aid._

_        " Thank you very much for the advice Tyson and my name is Spencer." Spencer smile at him._

_~~~~~~~ END FLASH BACK ~~~~~~~~_

        " So the first one you met is Spencer." Kai said.

        " Yes, after 3 years with him he left saying that he'll be back and he'll never forget the days when we have are mission." Tyson said.

        " But in abbey?" Kai said.

        " Yes, I know actually I'm surprise that his one of the demolition boys but relieve as well." Tyson replied still looking at the scenery.

        " What do you mean relieved?" Kai question.

        " He was still working for the BBA so they'll know what really happen and what's the real plan and reason behind it." Tyson said turning his face infront of him.

What the two boy didn't know that their face was a little two close but they didn't know that their faces also getting closer in each passing second. Without reason Kai lift his right hand and cupped it in Tyson right cheek and Tyson close his eyes as he was leaning forward…

When…

'BANG'

The door flung open.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lhimie: I don't believe you we help you create this part and you left it unfinished! ( went totally crazy)

Crescente Nuwedes: I'm sorry Lhimie but the chapter was already finished. ( trying to stop her before she went insane)

But totally helpless in stopping her and trying to destroy everything in her path

Crescente Nuwedes: Hey stop that! Not there! Please! Not that! No! ( startied crying)

Yasuro Tasumi: Please ignore those two for awhile and click that button below and Review! …. NO! Lhimie not that! Don't!

 


	6. chapter five

Crescente Nuwedes: Sorry about the delay... my computer had a breakdown and we have to erase everything install in our computer because of a stupid virus oh well.... Here's the chappie!  
  
"Hey you two! What are you guys doing in here?" Max burst out.  
  
"Hey Max! I thought you are already asleep?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Well... you see that..." Max mumbled.  
  
"Just spit it out!" Kai said.  
  
"Okay! Could you guys help me to express a person?" Max said a little bit embarrassed.  
  
"Whose the person Maxie!" Tyson tease.  
  
"Please tell me how to expressed someone please!" Max beg.  
  
"Cook for the person you like?" Kai said out of the blue.  
  
Tyson and Max looked at Kai... then Max burst out of laughing and Tyson fidget a giggle then also burst of laughing.  
  
"What?!" Kai exclaimed.  
  
"Is that really you Kai?... I mean you never give some advice and you actually speak what's on your mind?" Max said.  
  
"Is that hard to believe?" Kai asked.  
  
"Well... Yes Kai its hard to believe especially when you always give us the cold shoulder except for the demolition boys especially Tala." Tyson said.  
  
"Fine then don't take my advice." Kai retorted.  
  
"Geezzz... no need to be grumpy I'll take your advice but what should I cook?" Max asked again.  
  
"What the person favorite dish anyway?" Kai asked and wish he hadn't.  
  
"Whoa! There! Are you really Kai!" Max said and his eyes are a little bit wide. "You think I could take a vacation." Max tease.  
  
"Don't push it Max!" Kai said in clenched teeth.  
  
"How about cooking Chinese cuisine Max I heard he like those and often missing their taste a lot!" Tyson said in a low yet teasing voice.  
  
"Maybe... Hey how didn't you know he likes Chinese cooking and his a he?" Max said.  
  
"I notice it because your always staring at him!" Tyson teased.  
  
"Its Rei isn't it?" Kai asked and suddenly smirk because Max turn a bit red in the cheeks.  
  
"Are you really Kai Hitawara our cold and yet bastard captain." Max said while staring at him very weird.  
  
"Yes and I'm not a bastard!" Kai snarled.  
  
"Yes you are a bastard Kai now let's get some sleep and we will help you with your problem Maxie!" Tyson said yawning.  
  
"What do you mean 'we will help you' Tyson." Kai said with a stare.  
  
"You heard me 'WE"" Tyson said and went inside.  
  
And didn't notice a pair of eyes watching them in the corner.  
  
CN: sorry if the story is a bit short if you called it well read and review! 


	7. chapter six

Crescente Nuwedes: Sorry about the delay... my computer had a breakdown and we have to erase everything install in our computer because of a stupid virus oh well.... Here's the chappie!

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Hey you two! What are you guys doing in here?" Max burst out.  
  
"Hey Max! I thought you are already asleep?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Well... you see that..." Max mumbled.  
  
"Just spit it out!" Kai said.  
  
"Okay! Could you guys help me to express what i feel for a person?" Max said a little bit embarrassed.  
  
"Whose the person Maxie!" Tyson tease.  
  
"Please tell me how to expressed someone please!" Max beg.  
  
"Cook for the person you like?" Kai said out of the blue.  
  
Tyson and Max looked at Kai... then Max burst out of laughing and Tyson fidget a giggle then also burst of laughing.  
  
"What?!" Kai exclaimed.  
  
"Is that really you Kai?... I mean you never give some advice and you actually speak what's on your mind?" Max said.  
  
"Is that hard to believe?" Kai asked.  
  
"Well... Yes Kai its hard to believe especially when you always give us the cold shoulder except for the demolition boys especially Tala." Tyson said.  
  
"Fine then don't take my advice." Kai retorted.  
  
"Geezzz... no need to be grumpy I'll take your advice but what should I cook?" Max asked again.  
  
"What the person favorite dish anyway?" Kai asked and wish he hadn't.  
  
"Whoa! There! Are you really Kai!" Max said and his eyes are a little bit wide. "You think I could take a vacation." Max tease.  
  
"Don't push it Max!" Kai said in clenched teeth.  
  
"How about cooking Chinese cuisine Max I heard he like those and often missing their taste a lot!" Tyson said in a low yet teasing voice.  
  
"Maybe... Hey how didn't you know he likes Chinese cooking and his a he?" Max said.  
  
"I notice it because your always staring at him!" Tyson teased.  
  
"Its Rei isn't it?" Kai asked and suddenly smirk because Max turn a bit red in the cheeks.  
  
"Are you really Kai Hitawara our cold and yet bastard captain." Max said while staring at him very weird.  
  
"Yes and I'm not a bastard!" Kai snarled.  
  
"Yes you are a bastard Kai now let's get some sleep and we will help you with your problem Maxie!" Tyson said yawning.  
  
"What do you mean 'we will help you' Tyson." Kai said with a stare.  
  
"You heard me 'WE"" Tyson said and went inside.  
  
And didn't notice a pair of eyes watching them in the corner.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

CN: sorry if the story is a bit short if you called it well read and review! 


End file.
